Shadow
by Xx.Panic and Chaos.xX
Summary: A girl lost to the shadows over the centuries. she was an experement of the volturie that turned her into a Shadow manipulating vampire that feeds on other vampires. she finally wants to come out of the shadows but can she?
1. Prolouge

_**Shadow**_

_Prologue  
_well where does one start when introducing them self... I don't really have a name I did once but it was so long ago I don't remember it anymore but when a name is required I call myself Shadow and I'm 18. I am the result of a Volturi experiment, don't ask what they did to me I don't even know what they did or how they did it. All I know is that they took me from a morgue after I was accidently announced dead but then again I was pretty much dead when the Volturi found me...

I am tall and pale, permanently black nails that are about an inch long (and seem to be made of diamond, seriously they are unbreakable), waist length dead straight jet black hair and pitch black eyes that change to an unnatural pale blue when I hunt and I can't forget my lovely set of retractable fangs. I am what you would call a vampire but thanks to the Volturi I am not a normal vampire I do not feed on humans or animals, I feed on other vampires.

I also have powers. I'm fast faster than any vampire when I run I cannot be seen even a vampire can't see me. I gave myself the name Shadow for a reason. The shadows speak to me they are my eyes and ears my only friends I can control them manipulate them into your worst nightmare and a shadow makes no sound has no scent therefore neither do I and I hide with them no one knows I'm there no one knows I exist, even the Volturi have forgotten me. I am dead to the world even the vampires that I have fed on don't know I exist but now I want to be known once more but how does one come back into the light when they have been in the dark for so long?

_I own nothing from twilight..._

_so this is first at a horror/ romance type thing so be nice and and suggestions would be great thnx xoxox_

_plz review _


	2. Chapter 1: First day

**Shadow POV**

Well I figured that if I was going to start a new life I would start at school I mean what better place and it's not like I was going to hurt anyone their blood didn't even appeal to me.

I arrived at school I had simply walked there. No one seemed to really care which was probably a good thing I was quite on edge I was a rather out of control person and I don't particularly have the best grip on my sanity (and that's putting it lightly).

I got through my first two classes no problem it was rather boring in fact. When lunch came round it got sort of awkward from there. I was the freaky new chick and I had nooo idea how to react to a lunchroom full of people I mean come on I have been a loner for around 2-3 centuries how the fuck was I supposed to interact with these people.

That's when they walked in, a coven of vampires ''oh shit'' I muttered to myself this would not end well how did I not know there were here good news I had no scent so they wouldn't smell me bad news I hadn't fed In a while. I knew I wouldn't kill them I have never killed a vampire but it's kind of hard to explain to people why you where sucking their blood.

I felt my eyes flash blue and my mouth started to water I had to get out of here just to compose myself. I turned to leave and I bumped into this girl. She looked at me annoyed ''sorry'' I muttered and went to go around her but she moved so that I couldn't get past her ''watch where you're going freak'' she sneered

I was already on edge but she made me snap ''Freak you say?'' I said with a deadly smile my eyes flashed blue again and I knew she saw them change by the look on her face I leant forward so my mouth was right next to her ear ''you have no idea'' I whispered with an unsaid threat hidden in my words. She quickly moved out of my way and rejoined her friends I chuckled at her stupidity.

_That was a bit harsh we thought you were here to fit in _the shadows whispered to me _I am but she did start it and you should know better than anyone that I'm not exactly the sanest or controlled person here now am I?_ I retorted with a matter of fact tone _True _the shadows whispered simply I didn't bother continuing the conversation from there.

I looked over to see the blond male vampire and his bronzed haired brother looking at me both confused.

**Jasper POV**

My family and I walked into the cafeteria as per usual there was a new chick talking to Jessica the gossiping bitch. The new girl was beautiful but she had an eerie feel to her it almost made me want to run. I felt fear radiating off Jessica as she turned away from the new girl and scurried off towards her friends I saw Edward looking at her could feel that he was very confused. I looked at her again she was staring back at us I could feel no emotion coming from her. "Edward what is she thinking?'' I asked. He shrugged ''I don't know I can't hear anything'' he said shocked

I looked at her again and she stared back at me then she smiled her eyes flashed blue but not just any blue it was a pale unnatural blue and in that split second I could have sworn I had seen fangs.

Someone walked into my line of site cutting off my view of her for a split second but when they person had passed, she was gone nowhere to be found...

_Hope u liked it PLZ, PLZ review xoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 2: Hunting

**Jasper POV**

I could not believe this how could she disappear. I didn't see her for the rest of the day which was weird. She was supposed to be in three of my classes but didn't show up because every time a teacher went to say today we have a new student to introduce her only to discover that she was not there. No one knew who or where she was, and whats what was even more puzzling Edward could not hear her thoughts and I could not read her feelings which was a first for us, it was just another thing to make her a little more frightening.

**Shadow POV**

They were staring at me and again my composure slipped my eyes flashed their usual blue and my fangs showed in the same split second. The blond male saw it I know he saw it. So first chance I got I ran for it and no one noticed thank god.

I didn't return to school. ''I think I did well for a first day'' I said out loud. There was a familiar rustling on the wind. The shadows were listening. _Ah yes but you technically it was not a whole day, _they pointed out ''so at least I went and I will try again tomorrow'' I retorted ''so what are some of the goings on in the small dull town of Forks?'' I asked changing the subject _nothing it is as you say a small dull town, and might I add you need to feed soon your eyes are getting darker _the shadow whispered I frowned as I felt the familiar burning flair up I hadn't noticed till the shadow said something. I took a compact mirror from my bag to look at my eyes and sure enough my black iris was spreading slowly consuming the whites of my eyes, there was only 1/3 of the whites of my eyes left I needed to feed because if the turn completely black well... let's just say it's not pretty and leave it at that. Stupid shadows always right.

_Hey we are a part of you we know everything _the shadow said with an agitated tone ''sorry you're right'' I said rolling my eyes

Before I went to hunt I decided to brush up on my shadow bending skills. I took a deep breath and started to move the shadows making them swirl around me I made shapes and created illusions in them. I started stretching the shadows out towards me when they stopped. They never stopped unless something was wrong _someone is here someone watches you_ the shadows whispered _it be a vampire the bronzed haired one from school his name is Edward he hides by the rocks behind you_

I turned around my eyes changed to their pale unnatural blue I bared my fangs "come here Edward'' I said sweetly beckoning him to me. He hesitantly came from his hiding place _dinner is served _the shadow whispered

**Edward POV**

I slowly came from my hiding place, what was she? How in hell did she find me?

She walked up to me I didn't move. For the first time since becoming a vampire I wanted to run everything about her screamed predator, but I didn't have any predators, did I?

She was 10 metres away then suddenly she was right in front of me. She scraped her long nails down my chest it sounded like nails on a chalkboard tearing through my shirt leaving light scratches. I heard her chuckle it made me nervous.

''who are you? What are you?''I asked trying not to make eye contact

She simply smiled and whispered in my ear ''my name is Shadow and I'm your worst nightmare''

All the shadows quivered around us I took a step back. ''Run I dare you'' she laughed I didn't move, and then she was gone. I thought she was done with me but then I felt a nail slide down my neck again making the nail on chalkboard noise and that was all it took I ran as fast as I could.

I could hear her laughing. Everywhere I looked the shadows reached for me I didn't dare look into the depths of the darkness for fear of the horrors I might see. I thought I was in the clear but then it hit me I was not in the clear she really was a predator of predators and she was hunting me. I stopped to look around the shadows swirled around me I could hear her laughter "STOP, GET AWAY FROM ME'' I screamed then before I could start to run away again her lips where at my throat and her fangs pierced my neck...

**Shadow POV**

I felt his blood run down my throat. I gulped it down greedily I had no idea that I was this thirsty. He put up a small fight but soon went limp in m arms.

_Let him go you have taken your fill and more you will kill him if you don't _the shadows said whispering it took a second to let go of my prey. But I eventually let him fall to the ground with a sigh but I felt better now I felt in control less insane.

_You went a little far didn't you? I mean don't you think that was a bit dramatic? _The shadows asked ''not at all besides haven't you all ways told me to play with my food?'' I smirked I it was fun to be a smart ass sometimes. _No I have always told you to not, say it with to __not__ play with your food and...the shades of trees say Edward was not alone on his hunt the blond male called Jasper is coming this way looking for him _the shadow said with a slight urgency I turned around and jasper stood wide eyed and surprised until he saw his brother and that surprise turned to anger he went into a defensive crouch and snarled.

_Hope you liked it and wonder what will happen next *insert suspenseful music here*  
if u have and suggestions to improve the horror they would be much appreciated  
plz review xoxoxox _


	4. Chapter 3: A monster tamed witha hug

**Shadow POV**

I instantly mirrored his action my eyes turned blue and I bared my fangs snarling. I saw him flinch at the noise.

He lunged at me and I quickly dodged it. I swiped at him he dodged it but not as effectively and my claws racked across his bicep causing him to cry out in pain. I caught the scent of his blood and went into hunt mode the shadows quivered at my sudden change from defending myself to offensive attack and he noticed the change too and was momentarily distracted by the movement of the shadows and a moment was all I needed. I lost control.

I took another swipe at him and this time it was a direct hit my nails sinking deep into his flesh. He did not scream he placed a hand over mine and stumbled back slightly with a look of pure shock his breathing rate increased becoming short and shallow I could see the fear and panic in his eyes as he realised that he was the prey.

I smiled at him and pulled my hand from his stomach he whimpered slightly and fell to his knees admitting defeat. I sank down so I was level with him. I put my lips to his neck and bit into his flesh.

**Jasper POV**

I saw my brother lying motionless on the ground and saw her standing there. I knew she had done something to him I went into a defensive crouch and let a snarl tear from my throat. I lunged and missed then I felt an awful searing pain on my bicep she had cut it with her nails like wide open. That is not possible I thought to myself shocked.

I felt her change I saw the shadows move and then there was another horrible pain in my stomach I looked down to find her nails in my deep in my flesh. I did not make a noise I wanted to scream but my mouth no longer worked I put my hand on hers as if a feeble attempt to stop her I stumbled backwards slightly.

My breaths were coming out short and shallow and panic and fear hit me as I realised that she was not normal and I was about to become her next meal. She pulled her nails out and I fell to my knees in defeat I'm sure I'm going to die I thought I was indestructible but I guess not .

I felt her lips on my neck then I felt her fangs pierce my neck. My neck involuntarily arched towards her and I gripped her shoulders. I was going to die.

''please stop'' I whispered begging for my life. Everything started to spin.

I felt her pull away "whats wrong with me?'' I heard her whisper and start to sob quietly.

Despite the fact that she had just tried to kill my for some stupid reason I felt sympathy for her because I know how it feels to be an uncontrollable monster. I wrapped my arms around her and for some stupid reason I felt her tense under my grip but she did not move or lash out so I did not let go of her.

**Shadow POV**

"Please stop'' he whispered beginning for mercy. I want to come back into society and I manage to almost kill two members of a coven. I pulled back from him he didn't deserve to die "whats wrong with me?'' I whispered and started to sob, I was a monster all I wanted was a friend I wanted to come out of the shadows, but I am to broken to uncontrollable to come back to the light I should have stayed in the dark.

I felt him hug me I tensed under his grip, I didn't know what to do I had just tried to kill him and now he was hugging me. I didn't understand but for the first time I felt safe and in control I relaxed and buried my face in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around him as I sobbed ''I'm sorry'' I whispered

"Is he going to die?" he asked pulling away "no" I answered simply as he pulled away I sighed I didn't want him to let go of me ''then its ok, I know how it feels to be out of control'' he said with a weak smile

''Yes but do you know how it feels to out of control with no one there to help you?'' I asked looking away "no I have never really been alone'' he answered truthfully ''then you know nothing of how I feel'' I whispered

He didn't answer. ''who and what are you?'' he asked suddenly ''my name is Shadow and I am a predator among predators, and a forgotten experiment of the Volturi, I manipulate shadows and the whisper to me they are my only friends and I can't control myself'' I said giving him a brief summary not making eye contact one ''what about you Jasper?'' I asked softly

''How did you know my name? Oh right shadows'' he said answering his own question ''well my full name is Jasper Whitlock Hale and I can influence and read people's feelings well not yours for some reason just like my brother can't read your thoughts. Anyways I was a Major in the army till I was turned and I was out of control until I met the Cullens'' he said studying me.

Edward groaned ''you better take him back'' I whispered I didn't want him to leave me ''you're probably right you should come back with me'' he said with a smile

''may as well nothing better to do and I better be there to apologise'' I said standing up

Jasper walked over and picked Edward up and headed towards home with me following behind.


End file.
